The Love Triangle
by ParanoidDarkness
Summary: Hermione, Harry and Draco... I do not own Harry Potter... blah, blah, blah
1. Chapter 1

Hermione blushed as there eyes met across the room. He was talking to Bill and Charlie, but kept looking at her. She had never really taken the time to look at his eyes before, but now seemed as good a time as any. They were the most amazing vivid green... Like his mothers, she guessed.

"Oh no.." She whispered under her breath, as he walked toward her. She forced a smile her breathing growing shallower.

"H-hi Harry," Her voice sounded breathless and too cheery to her own ears. She cleared her throat, hoping to sound more normal, "Hows you?"

Harry grinned, 'I'm good thanks. You look a little.. flushed though.'

Hermione's blush deepened as she avoided his eyes.

"Be quiet Potter" A blond oily haired boy appeared behind Hermione, wrapping one arm around her waist pulling her close.

Harry smirked. "Oh, hello Malfoy... What are you doing here?"

"G-get off me Draco... not here..." Hermione mumbled under her breath, looking nervously at the floor.

Draco grinned, tightening his grip. "I just came here to be.. polite. Do you have a problem with that?"

Harry clenched his fists, his teeth gritted. "Get your hands off Hermione. You have no right to touch her."

He stepped forward, his eyes cold and hard.

"Oh, Potter, don't start something you can't finish." He kissed her neck, watching Harry's gaze grow more furious.

Hermione back away, seperating herself from the both of them.

"I.. er.. I'm going to get something to eat..." She quickly ran away, leaving them both watching her.

"Gawd... She's amazing.." They both said at the same time. They quickly faced each other.

"What do you mean?" They growled, still harmonious

"Stay away from her, Potter"

"Stay away from her, Malfoy"

They moved closer towards each other, there toes, thighs and chests touching, both sets of eyes cold and cruel.

Harry's heart beat faster as they touched, angry at himself for desiring Draco Malfoy, his eyes settling on his lips.

They were pulled into a smirks, but looked as sensual as always.

Harry moved his head forward, meeting Draco's lips in a brief kiss.

He cursed himself for not doing it sooner. Noticing that they were surrounded by the entire Weasley family, he panicked and dissaperated, levaing Draco stood in shock.

Draco touched his lips and smirked. He had been waiting for him to do that for nearly 4 years. He winked at Hermione before dissaperating home.

He was definatly hoping for a repeat performance


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was pacing outside Draco Malfoy's house, as he had been for the last 20 minutes. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was 23 minutes to be exact... And 15 seconds..16..17..18..

"Come in, Sir"

Harry froze on the spot and looked at the door as a house elf, in a grey/green pillow, case opened it. He stepped though, following the poor creature into a large sitting room.

Draco was lying on a plush red sofa, his head thrown back over the arm and his eyes closed.

"I've been waiting.. Harry.."

A small lump formed in his throat. He tried to swallow it down, to be able to reply.

"Y-yes... I..er.. I'm sorry?"

Draco open his eyes, the usual coldness replaced by an emotion he couldn't bring himself to name, but knew he felt too.

"Don't just stand there. Your making the place look untidy."

He watched the house elf quickly leave and sat up, patting the seat next to him.

"Come. Sit. I think we may have something to talk about"

Harry cleared his throat, becoming more nervous with each passing moment. He walked over and joined Draco on the sofa, making sure to keep his distance.

Draco moved closer, his thigh brushing against Harry's.

"Now, now. Don't be shy. You weren't earlier."

He smirked as Harry blushed then leaned forward and kissed him. Harry moved closer, closing his eyes, deepening the kiss. Draco quickly broke it off, and smirked.

"Don't be so hasty. All in good time.. my friend."

Harry opened his eyes, the usual light green darkened by desire. Draco gasped, shocked by his reaction and caught his mouth again, both kissing passionatly.

Draco leaned back, lying down, bringing Harry with him, not breaking the kiss. Harry slid his hands though Draco's hair, as Draco gripped his ass.

"What the..."

They both looked to see Hermione standing in the doorway, her cheeks pink with anger.

"Whats going on?!"


End file.
